Betrayal
by Aviation
Summary: ThunderClan is in trouble. Decisions have been made in times of grief, decisions that have come to be regretted. Prejudice prevents trust at a time when it is desperately needed, for a dark prophecy looms. No cat could benefit from betrayal...right?
1. Prologue

_Prologue..._

Jayfur was padding towards her den after a long night when suddenly, she found herself in a clearing.

"Jayfur!" a muscular tortoiseshell tom meowed, his pelt glimmering with the light of Silverpelt.

"Owlpelt?" Jayfur meowed. Owlpelt had been her best friend, and they would have been more than friends, if Owlpelt hadn't been killed by a fox a day after his warrior ceremony. After that, Jayfur had chosen to follow the path of a medicine cat.

"I'm sorry, your time to join StarClan is soon, but great trouble is coming to the forest and you have one last task. The forest can only be saved by way of four cats. This is only to be, however, if the four cats can succeed on a perilous quest," Owlpelt meowed. "I have come to deliver a prophecy."

"Yes?" Jayfur meowed.

"If not stopped soon, Raven will destroy Sun, Moon, and Cloud, and Blaze will bring ruin to all the Clans," the tom purred. "Tell this to your apprentice-quickly, for the mouse you just ate was poisoned."

Suddenly, Jayfur found herself awake. Her apprentice Lionfeather lay beside her. "Lionfeather, wake up!" Jayfur meowed.

"Yes?" Lionfeather purred sleepily.

"I am soon to join StarClan."

Lionfeather jolted upright.

"There is a prophecy I must deliver first. Listen carefully," Jayfur meowed. Lionfeather sat alert.

The smoky black medicine cat sighed before continuing. "If not stopped soon, Raven will destroy Sun, Moon, and Cloud, and Blaze will bring ruin to all the Clans."

Lionfeather nodded slowly. "The half moon is soon. I'll share the news."

"Then this is goodbye," Jayfur meowed as her vision began to fade.

"No!" Lionfeather yowled, but it was too late. Jayfur felt her legs give out and everything went black.

OoOoO

* * *

**A/N: This is just a story I thought of tonight, so it isn't too good yet. But I promise it will get better. You don't need to review, though I'd appreciate it. I just want honest opinions. And if you want to review but aren't sure what to put, please wait for a few more chapters-it will get a lot better. I kinda have an outline...nothing for sure...but (just answer 'yes' or 'no' in a review) do you like the idea?**


	2. As It Begins

Chapter Two

**OoOoO**

Main Characters:

Sunpaw – handsome golden tom with green eyes

Ravenpaw – jet black tom with white front paws and yellow eyes

Moonpaw – beautiful grey she-cat with silver splotches and dark brown eyes

Blazepaw – ginger tom with icy blue eyes

Cloudpaw – beautiful white she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Sunpaw's POV**

I watched Cloudpaw as she stalked the squirrel. Her movements were graceful, perfect. Just as she leapt, so did the squirrel, but Cloudpaw was faster. She came back with her prey in her jaws. "Good job," I commented. She smiled.

"You two are so…so…furballyish," my other best friend, Moonpaw, purred.

"Well, what's going on between you and Ravenpaw? Or is it you and Blazepaw? You flirt so much with both, I can't tell," Cloudpaw teased, brushing up against me.

Moonpaw laughed and padded over to us. "Wolfstar said we can go to the gathering tonight," she purred.

"Cool!" Cloudpaw exclaimed happily.

"But Blazepaw and I aren't going," Ravenpaw meowed. "Oh well, maybe we'll get to go next time."

Ravenpaw was always easy going, but he had really wanted to go to the gathering. I was a bit surprised at his response.

"Come on, let's go hunting," Cloudpaw meowed to me, and I forgot all about Ravenpaw and Blazepaw as I raced off with her.

**OoOoO**

**Cloudpaw's POV**

"Alright, attack me," ordered my mentor, Mousewhisker. I sized her up and slunk back slowly. Mousewhisker looked at me, confused. Then, I leapt to her right. When she whirled to face me, I wasn't there. I was underneath her. I leapt upwards with all my might, throwing her across the clearing. When she landed, I was there. I pinned her down.

"Ok, ok, you win," Mousewhisker breathed. "Get off of me!"

I smiled and leapt off. "Can I go hunting now?"

"Sure," Mousewhisker meowed.

I ran off into the trees, towards a large maple tree. Under it, Moonpaw and Sunpaw were waiting for me.

* * *

**A/N: Short, short, short, I know, but chapters will get longer. Say, does anyone have a name for an evil character?**


	3. Flashbacks

**A/N: Hooray! I finally updated! Very, very sry for the long wait, but my computer is the most… (Fake cheesy voice) wonderful computer in the world! (Shh, it can hear me!) Well, it's fixed now, but I have 8 stories to update at once, so…it's kinda difficult. Oh yah, I made a trailer for this story (with spoilers)! It's in my trailer collection "Aviation Studios Presents", and it's the third trailer. This is a long author note. Well, here's the chapter!**

Moonpaw's POV

Moonpaw padded slowly along the riverbank, her ears pricked and alert but her eyes searching the area dreamily. She remembered just a little more than a moon ago, when Yarrowpaw had been alive. The ThunderClan apprentice had died on the Thunderpath almost a moon ago, trying to save four ShadowClan kits. Moonpaw gulped. They had survived-but he had not. She remembered it so clearly!

(Flashback)

_Moonpaw and Yarrowpaw were rushing through the forest together, laughing. The beautiful she-cat stopped short, waited for a moment, and leapt forwards. She returned instantly with a mouse in her jaws._

"_Good catch," Yarrowpaw, a dusty golden tabby tom and a fellow ThunderClan apprentice, congratulated._

Moonpaw sighed happily. The two had been more than just friends.

_Suddenly, Yarrowpaw stopped short, listening intently. "Kits!" he whispered. "On the Thunderpath! Come one!" With that, the tom raced off. Moonpaw had nothing to do but follow._

_Soon they reached the Thunderpath. Four kits reeking of ShadowClan lay mewling on the path. They were much too young to be away from their mother. _

_That's when Moonpaw heard a faint but persistent yowl. She looked into ShadowClan's territory. Trapped on the other side of the Thunderpath by three Twolegs was Darkfeather, a queen who had recently kitted. Moonpaw could only guess at what had happened, but from what she saw, Darkfeather had taken her kits on a walk, and Twolegs had come after her. She'd tried to lead them away from the kits, but the kits had raced onto the Thunderpath._

_One Twoleg grabbed at Darkfeather. The she-cat hissed and snapped at him. Another Twoleg, seeing this exchange, retaliated fearfully by kicking Darkfeather-hard. The queen flew for a ways and hit the ground with a sickening thud. She didn't get up._

_The Twolegs looked shocked that they had killed a cat, and raced away. They looked young to Moonpaw, no more than large kits. It was right of them to be afraid._

"_Shh, listen!" Yarrowpaw ordered. Moonpaw strained her ears. She heard a faint but horrifying rumbling, approaching quickly. The silvery apprentice's mind flew to the four motherless kits on the Thunderpath. She ran to them, her paws stinging from the impact with the hot black Twoleg stuff that made up the Thunderpath._

_Within seconds she reached the kits, Yarrowpaw right behind her, but now a large monster with sixteen rolling paws was racing along towards them._

_Moonpaw grabbed a tan and golden tabby she-cat in her jaws and raced off. As she set down the kit, Yarrowpaw reached the edge of the Thunderpath and set down a squirming grey tom._

_Moonpaw raced back and grabbed the scruff of a smoky black she-cat and plunked her down off of the Thunderpath. But when she looked up to see if Yarrowpaw had followed, she saw a sight she'd never forget. Yarrowpaw was racing along as fast as he could, a black she-cat with a very, very, dark red arrow on its head in his jaws. The huge monster was barreling down upon them. There was no way to escape. Suddenly, Yarrowpaw tossed the kit to the middle of the Thunderpath. _

_The monster whooshed over the two cats loudly. Moonpaw could only wait until the dust had settled to see if either had survived._

_The black kit was in the middle of the Thunderpath, unharmed. Yarrowpaw had been wise to set the kit there-the monster's rolling paws had gone on either side of the kit and the monster itself had gone over the kit._

_But Yarrowpaw hadn't had time to make it out of the monster's path. He lay still, his stomach and back crushed by the monster's giant paws, blood gushing out of his body. Moonpaw let out a shriek of terror. "Yarrowpaw!"_

_By the time Moonpaw reached him, he only had a few seconds left to live. "I love you," he whispered, then began to cough violently._

_Moonpaw purred soothingly. "I love you too," she meowed._

_Yarrowpaw began to speak again, this time in periods between coughs. "S-s-s-s-save," he coughed, "the kits." With that, he slipped away to StarClan._

"_Yarrowpaw!" Moonpaw shrieked in agony. Her voice dropped to an almost inaudible whisper. "Yarrowpaw."_

Moonpaw gasped. Memories were so painful! But what had happened next was very surprising.

"_Darkfeather!" came a surprised yowl. The ShadowClan leader, Longstar, was standing by Darkfeather, who had been his mate. He looked across at Moonpaw. "Take the kits," he meowed. "They no longer belong in ShadowClan."_

_A white she-cat and a golden tom peeked out of the bushes. "Yarrowpaw!" the golden one yowled._

"_Sunpaw, he died trying to save these kits," Moonpaw meowed in grief._

_The white she-cat, Cloudpaw, walked forwards. "He will be missed," she purred soothingly to her miserable friend. "It'll be alright."_

Moonpaw remembered going back to the Clan to get help. Mousewhisker had come, and they'd taken Yarrowpaw back, as well as the kits. The leader, Pinestar, had decided to accept the kits into the Clan.

_Moonpaw stood waiting, She'd been asked to name the kits, and then they would be given to Hollymoon, a young queen who only had one other kit – the brown tom Gorsekit._

"_Quiet, quiet!" Pinestar ordered, and the other cats fell silent. They stood in the nursery. It was quite cramped, with Mousewhisker, Pinestar, Cloudpaw, Sunpaw, Hollymoon, Gorsekit, another queen named Thornfeather and her three kits- golden Daffodilkit, maple-colored Honeykit, and blue-black Cloudkit, not to mention Moonpaw and the four unnamed kits themselves._

"_These four kits are too young to remember their ShadowClan heritage," Pinestar meowed. "So we will treat them as if they were born in ThunderClan and will never tell another animal as long as we live unless instructed to do so by StarClan themselves. We will let Moonpaw give them names."_

_Moonpaw began slowly, motioning to each kit with her tail as she gave it a name…_

**A/N: What do you think their names will be? Remember – there was a tan and golden tabby she-cat, a grey tom, a smoky black she-cat, and a black she-cat with a dark red arrow on her head. Please R&R!**


End file.
